


Done for the Night

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Good Sister, Requested fic, Sleepy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Science sleeps for no one, but humans do need their sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done for the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seleniticexplorer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleniticexplorer/gifts).



> Requested Fic
> 
> Rosalind and Robert are staying up late working on their research. Eventually one of them decides the other is looking too tired to continue for the night and convinces them it's time for bed. They share some tea and relax for a few minutes before going to their respective bedrooms.

It was late, but this didn't particularly surprise Rosalind. She was used to working late. She'd work late, sleep in late, and then let the rest of her day function around being late. SO when the clock struck 1, she didn't even bat an eye. 

She did, though, when Robert quietly suggested that it was getting late. She glanced up at her Brother, who was staring at her with a slightly expectant expression. Rosalind shook her head.

"Science, Brother, does not run on time. It does not follow something as arbitrary as a clock," She informed him calmly. The two went back to work without any further spoken words between them. Rosalind was absorbed in examining and copying her notes as Robert ran a few small tests.

By 1:10, the male Lutece was yawning. By 1:15, his movements became impeded with exhaustion. By 1:20, Rosalind ceded to the fact that, while her Brother's mind was willing, his body was exhausted.

"Come along, Robert. I think we're done for the night," Rosalind called as she shut her book of notes and set it aside for tonight, "Why don't you get dressed in your night clothes? I'll get us some tea."

Robert didn't protest in the slightest as he went upstairs to his bedroom. Rosalind waited and watched him go before heading towards the kitchen to boil some water. 

Columbia was silent that evening. People were indoors, no doubt huddled together to fend off the cold. The Luteces did not worry about such things. Robert had installed a heating unit into their house months before.

When the tea was ready, Rosalind ppoured it into a pot, put in two tea bags, arranged two cups, two saucers, the pot, and some biscuits onto a silver tray before carrying them up to Robert's bedroom. 

The door was open, and Robert was sitting in bed, rubbing at his eyes, and yawning sleepily. When he saw Rosalind enter, he smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry," He murmured, but Rosalind shushed him as she set the tea down on Robert's table and pulled up a chair for herself.

"Nonsense. You are up far earlier than I am. I should have been more thoughtful about the fact that you'd grow weary quicker," Rosalind murmured as she poured two the tea and picked up her mug, "I think we made tremendous progress today. What say we pick up where we left off in the morning?"

Robert smiled, "I was going to suggest afternoon. There's a charming cafe down the road that I thought might provide us with a more filling breakfast than what we've been providing ourselves."

Rosalind's lips quirked into a smile, "I suppose I could agree to that."

"I rather thought you might," Robert answered with a chuckle as he sipped his tea, "I think I wouldn't be opposed to sleeping in a bit tomorrow anyways..."

Rosalind nodded, "Do rest up. You are getting shadows beneath your eyes, and they look awful with your complexion."

Robert snorted, "And yours?"

"I don't get shadows under my eyes," Rosalind hummed as she sipped her tea primly.

Robert chuckled and muffled a yawn before replying, "Do you tell yourself that so you can go to sleep at night?"

Rosalind smacked him gently on the shoulder, but she was smiling as well, "Exhaustion does nothing to dampen your wit," She assured.

"Nor does a stifled plan do anything to yours," Robert replied before yawning once more, "I really should retire for the night, Dear Sister. I fear I may pass out where I stand."

Rosalind nodded as she took Robert's empty cup from him and set it down in the tray beside hers, "Yes. Do rest, my dear brother. It's late. I'll see you in the morning," She said before turning to leave.

"Goodnight, Rosalind," Robert called after her, "Sleep well."

Rosalind's lips twitched into a fond, affectionate smile, "You too, dear brother.... Goodnight, Robert."


End file.
